A short lived BET
by camluv
Summary: The Carlins move to L.A. and spencers dad is now the principal of King ..so wat happens when Aiden and Ashley find out that the New principal has a goody to shoes for a daughter..A BET wat else...better summary inside.....And tell me wat u think or if i s
1. Chapter 1

1

Summary Aiden, Kelly, Madison, and Ashley are all friends (or basically a clique of their own) Kelly and Ashley are Bestfriends...Spencer and her family just moved from ohio to L.A. because Mr. Carlin was offered the principal position at king high...upon hearing who spencer is a friendly (ok not friendly) waver between Ash and Aiden takes place.

chapter 1.

Aiden pulls up to ashley driveway as ash is saying goodbye to her latest one night stand...annoyed with how long the brunette is taking to say good bye he gets impatient and begins to beep the horn for her to hurry up

Aiden- "come on Ash!!!!" screaming out the window of his Mercedes SUV...finishing her goodbye make-out session ashley starts walking to Aidens car giving him the perfect opportunity to check out her late night playemate...

Aiden-"GOD DAMN !!!" ashley grins getting into his car..

Ashley- " new car Aid. Whats the occasion"

Aiden- "back to school toy" he turns to look at Ashley "whose the hot ass blonde"

Ashley turns to him grinning

Ashley-"back to school toy"

Aiden shakes his head at her laughing ..and begins driving away from the Davies mansion

Ashley- "so what's the rush"

Aiden- "apparently Madison and kelly have a new game for us"

Ashley-"kelly?, thats weird"

Aiden- "that's what I thought.."

Ashley- "well im definitely excited what it is.."

They pull into school ..meeting Madison and Kelly at their table in the quad..

Kelly jerks her head up noticing the two

Kelly- "they're here" Madison looks up letting a out an over dramatic sigh

Madison-"finally!!!"

Ashley- "whats up ladies , so why the early arrival"

Madison throws a portfolio on the table ..ashley grabs it and begins reading through it..

Ashley- " ok so why am I reading articles written by " she take a closer look "Spencer Carlin"

Madison-"because she's the daughter of out new principal"

Ashley-" and...oh she is so not getting in our group..I don't care is she the daughter of the friggin pope . Which she might as well be she's a flippin virgin mary"

Madison and Aiden look at eachother

Ashley- "guys look at her articles..'why you should wait till marriage' 'love at first sight' 'love comes in different shapes and sizes' she's so not..." but is quickly cut off by madison

Madison-" be Quiet Ashley , we're not welcoming her into our group, we want to to welcome her Ashley and Aiden style" she says with a mischievous grin

Aiden-" I think you mean Aiden style. This Spencer chick is definitely straight, you might just want to sit this one out Ash"

Ashley-" first off..shut up Aiden, secondly she's not straight"

Aiden-"sure about that ash" trying to challenge the brunette

Ashley-"Kell do me a favor and hand me the 'love comes in different shapes and sizes' article please"

kelly finds it and hands the paper to ash

Ashley pointing to the paper "right here Aiden , she argues that homosexuality is ok and that u cant help who love"

Aiden- "that doesnt mean anything she's just open-minded"

Ashley-"take a closer look Ass Hat..she only talks about gay girls not Guys...she's so into chicks"

Aiden-"I feel a bet coming on"

Ashley rolls her eyes "puuhhlleeeezzzz theres nothing any of you guyz have that I want"

Kelly-"come on ash it'll be fun" completely shocking ash and the rest of the group..cause its somewat out of character for her

Ashlet-"No way it's out senior year im not wasteing it chasing some prude around when I can have any girl here"

Madisons head jerks up slightly from where she's sitting on the table

Madison-"not any"

Ashley challenges her "name some one"

Madison-"me"

Aiden-"thats true ash"

Kelly-"not for lack of trying either"

Ashley-"now im definitely not doing this" she gets up to leave "you guyz suck"

madison gets up

Madison-"no but I could"

which of course catches the brunettes attention along with Aiden and kelly

Ashley turns to slightly face Madison

Ashley-" we're you going with this"

Madison-"well...if u go through with this" she slowly starts taking steps towards Ashley making sure to sway her hips with each movement. While deliberately backing Ashley into the wall right behind her. "And Aiden wins he'll get the bragging rights he so desperately needs.. To be able to finally say he got a girl before you"

Ashley-"and when I win"

Madison sensually presses her body against ashleys, forcing ashley back harder against the wall. Making ashley anxious in a way that only the latina seems able to do.. The darker girl then brings her lips teasingly close to ashley's neck only to turn her head to whisper and nibble on her ear provoking a small moan to escape ashley

Madison- "you get me"

Ashley no trying to form complete sentences

Asley-"what makes you think..."

Madison slowly starts to nibble and suck ashley's neck

Ashley- allowing another moan to escape her lips "I don't think..."

Madison-" you can use anything"

Ashley yelps as Madison hits her spot

Ashley-"I'm in"

Madison pulls back with a smirk on her face

ashley then points at Madison "and you're a tease"

who in return throws a ash a wink a turns back around

Aiden-"holy shit that was hott!!!"

Ashley-"shut up Aiden and drop me off home"

Aiden-"dude ash school hasnt even started yet"

Ashley-"exactly and I'm gonna need my car ..So lets go"

Aiden-" ok quit rushing its just school ash" he gets up to leave

Ashley-" Fuck school im gonna need a cold shower after that" she winks at madison while passing her..

Aiden-"Im gonna need a cold shower after that" following ashley to the school parking lot

about 30 minutes after reaching her house ashleys back at school unfortunately still a little sexually frustrated and to top it off she get ran into by some hott blonde which would normally be a good thing but in the process of the collission she spills the coffee she bought on her way back to school

Ashley-"holy hell can u watch were your going"

Spencer-frantically apologizeing"I am sooo sorry its my first day here and Im kinda lost"

Ashley-"it's L.A. we all are .. Get over it"

she storms off to first period late as usual..

Ashleys sitting in her second period English Class trying desperately not to fall over in boredom.. When someone opens the door to the class room

Ashleywell if it aint the blonde brickwall ...wow she's actually pretty hott..I'd do her

Teacher-"class we have a new student with us ..this is spencer carlin..spencer this is ur second period class" spencer nods

Ashleyfuuuck meeee

Teacher-"please take a seat next to ...hmmm...ashley"

Ashleyfuck me side ways


	2. Chapter 2

1

Here's the next chapter I hope you guyz like it...and thanx a lot for the feed back ... I feel like im doin something right and trust me thats a verrrrrrryyyyy rare occasion...anyway again I hope ya'll like and pleeaaaasssee R&R.. Even if its to tell me how much I blow and how badly u want to punch me in the ovaries for writing this...welp with no further ado...

teacher-"Ashley raise your hand please"

Ashley slowly raises her hand watching as Spencer glares in recognition

Spencer then takes a seat next ash with out giving her a second glance.. As the period goes on Ashley continues to think of a game plan. Step one being 'get on Spencer's good side' well at least before Aiden does..though soon after the bell rings waking Ashley from her planning...she turns to look at Spencer only to see her walking out the door...

Ashley-"shit"

As the day goes by Ashley doesn't pass Spencer till lunch but she only sees her for second while walking to the table to sit with Kelly Aiden and Madison..

Kelly-"So lil miss playa hows it goin on the new girl front?"

Ashley-" I don't want to talk about it"

Kelly-"that bad huh?"

Ashley just looks at Kelly

Aiden-"well I talked to her I even invited her to come sit with us"

Ashley-" you did what!!!!!???"

Aiden-" but she too a raincheck"

Ashley-"so who is she sitting with"

Kelly point to a table a little more over in the quad "them"

Ashley-" who are they"

Aiden-"the dudes are her brothers and of course"

Ashley interrupts him" Alex Kelly (A/N no it is not the same Alex Kelly from the OC. it was an honest random name that my cousin wanted..lol) you've gotta be shittin me I ain't going up against Alex... that bitch is crazy... hell guyz don't even go up against her"

Aiden-"ya thats true guyz she kicked the shit outta tom the security guard"

Kelly-"ya whatever happened to him"

Ashley-"exactly,...cops stay outta Alex's way.."

Aiden-"and u should see her on the court ..girls got game ..shes the reason coach wont let us scrimmage the girls"

Madison-"hey Ashley look at the bright side" they all turn to look at Madison "at least we know she's into the bad girl type"

Ashley-"very funny Madison...You see before I was just gonna fuck the shit outta you..now I'm gonna use anything" they all laugh and continue with lunch

the bell rings and the student s get up to head to class

Kelly-"ash walk me to class"

Ashley-"uh why?"

Kelly-"shut up and walk me" she smiles as they begin to walk in the direction of her next class

Ashley-"so why the need for me to walk you"

Kelly-"so I can help you"

Ashley-"help me how"

Kelly-"with Spencer, I got some info for you"

Ashley-"and your telling me not Aiden"

Kelly-"uhhh DUH..and quit complaining moron"

Ashley smiles at that

Ashley-"okay so watchya get"

Kelly-" well for starters" she pulls out a piece of paper "this is her schedule just incase you wanna accidently run into her. Also I have her in my AP bio class and she's partner less so u may want to enroll"

Ashley-" AP as in honors please why do more work then I have too"

Kelly-" first off remember its me your talking to ash...don't play your I Aint got no edjamacation bull shit on me ...I was there when your advisor wanted you in all honors classes...just trust me you'll have more alone time with her"

Ashley-"wait she doesn't have Bio till 8th how do you know she doesn't have a partner"

Kelly-" hello im a student Aide I made the list for Mr. Baker..I know" Ashley rolls her eyes at that laughing "oh and you might wanna come and see me after practice"

Ashley-"what why"

Kelly-"cause Lil miss innocent is joining the cheerleading squad"

Ashley-"ok well I'll see you 8th" she turns to leave "oh and Kelly" Kelly turns to face ash "Thanx"

Kelly-"No problem Ash" they part and continue the rest of the day

As the bell for 8th period goes off Kelly is a little worried Ashley couldn't get into the class. Now that Mr. Baker had begun his beginning of the year lecture a knock on the interrupts him . He walks to the door to find Ashley standing on the other side

Mr.Baker- "Ms. Davies, to wat do we owe the pleasure"

Ashley-"well Mr. B, I decided that I do want to take your class" she hands him a slip pf paper

Mr. Baker-" That's great we were a little uneven on the lab partners. Now Ms. Carlin won't be alone, please have a seat in the last table next to your lab partner"

Ashley nods and walk to the table plotting down next to Spencer who lets out a sigh rolling her eyes at the brunette. Who turns her head to face Spencer.

Ashley-' look I'm sorry about earlier"

Mr. Baker- "Ashley!!"

Ashley-" sorry just introducing myself" Kelly lets out a chuckle upon hearing Ashley's save

The rest of the period carries on with out anything important happening. Except for the quick glances Ashley continue to give spender trying to get her attention. The bell rings and Spencer starts to collect her things . Kelly walks up to their table

Kelly- "hey Ash"

Ashley-"Wat's Up Kell"

Kelly turns to Spencer

Kelly-"Spencer right?"

Spencer nod -"ya"

Kelly extends her hand to shake Spencer's wanting to introduce herself"

Kelly-" well I'm Kelly" they shake hands" it's nice to meet you"

Spencer-" Thanx you too"

Kelly-"so your trying out for the cheerleading squad"

Spencer-"ya are you guys on it"

Kelly laughs "ya right Ashley on the cheerleading squad...please"

Ashley-"bite me"

Spencer turning to Ashley -"well at least I'm not the only one you treat like that"

Kelly glances between the two

Kelly-"Well I'm one of the co-captains if you want I can walk you to the try-out room"

Spencer smiles -"thank you that'd be great"

Ashley gets up to face Spencer"look I said I was sorry, you just kinda caught me at a bad time, anyway" she turns to look at Kelly "I'll see you after practice Kells" She then heads out of the room.

Kelly turns to Spencer "ready" Spencer nods and they begin to leave the bio room

Spencer-"Is she always so welcoming"

Kelly-" I'm just in shock I heard Ashley apologize to somebody"

Spencer-"what do you mean"

Kelly-" the last time I heard ash apologize to someone it went something like I'm sorry you couldn't keep your girl satisfied enough that she had to come running to me"

Spencer-" Ouch"

Kelly-" ya so that was kinda Twilight Zone for me"

Spencer-'so Ashley's into girls"

Kelly-" Yeah, why does that bother you"

Spencer-"NO god No"

Kelly-"good cuz being Bi or gay is a completely open thing here"

Spencer-"that's great"

Kelly-"yup...wait" she turns to look at Spencer"are you gay"

Spencer-"I'm not into labels"

they continue to walk to the locker room

Kelly-" Ha not into labels that sounds like something Ash would say, alright here we are"

they walk into the locker room to get dressed

Spencer-"thanx"

Kelly-"no problem...hey Madison" Madison turns around and heads toward Kelly and Spencer

Madison-"hey Kells"

Kelly-" hey um Spencer I want you to meet Madison the other captain on the squad"

Madison gives Spencer a head nod

Madison-"hey gurl, so I'm assuming your trying out"

Spencer nods her head" uh yeah"

Madison-"well good luck"

Spencer-" thanx" giving Madison a smile

Madison-" mhhmm well see you girls out side"

Kelly-" ya"


	3. Chapter 3

1Thank you Thank You Thank you and hey thank you for the feed back u guys rock my socks

oh and Fairylover13 I'm definitely loving the word fantabulous...lol..seriously it made my day!!!lol...anyway on with the update

The girls are now finishing the steps to the routine when Ashley starts to walk through the doors only to stop dead in her tracks upon seeing Spencer in short work-out shorts and a sports bra..

Ashley-"Wow"

Ashley walks up to were Kelly is sitting

Madison-" Okay girls let's do the whole dance now"

Kelly-"hey Ash"

Ashley just continues staring at the girls

Kelly-"I thought I had said to meet after practice"

Ashley still looking on "uh ya you did but I had to talk to coach Bay about softball"

Kelly turns and looks at Ashley

Kelly-" really, so does that mean your gonna be pitching this year"

Ashley still not taking her eyes off the Spencer

Ashley-"I'm thinking about it" not even taking a glance towards Kelly"GOD DAMN"

Kelly laughs "Yup, that's what I said"

Ashley starts getting up"Okay I'm gonna go before the squad see's me"

Kelly-"yeah and notice that you've slept with all of them"

Ashley laughs taking a stepping away from the table

Ashley-"not all"..she takes another step but turns her head towards Kelly smiling "YET"

she walks away leaving a laughing Kelly

A half hour later Ashley walks out of the athletic office and back into the gym were the girls basketball teams practicing as she gets closer she see's Spencer staring off on the bleachers

Ashley wow, she's gorgeous 

she then walks up to Spencer

Ashley-"Hey"

Spencer looks at her"Kelly should be out in a few"

Ashley-"maybe I'm lookin for you"

Spencer chuckles"why so you can snap on me again"

Ashley-"I thought I already apologized for that"

Spencer-" your right, I'm sorry" she goes back to watching the girls team practice

Ashley-"so you and Alex huh?"

Spencer-"me and Alex what?"

Ashley-"are together"

Spencer-"wat ewwww no Alex is practically family I've known her forever"

Ashley-"ok, so how about we get out of here and you let me make it up to you for being such a bitch this morning" Spencer turns her head to look at Ashley

Spener-"ohh and how's that"

Ashley flirtatiously smiles at Spencer "however you want me too"

Spencer-"sorry but I'm gonna have to say no, I'm well aware of your reputation "

Ashley-"come on it's highschool people talk shit"

Spencer-"oh it's a reliable source"

Ashley-" you're not gonna give me a chance to prove'em wrong, ...come on I promise to keep my hands to myself"

Alex-" you better" Ashley turns around to see who said that. When she notices the beautiful yet scary brunette walk up next to her

Ashley-"Alex"

Alex-"Ashley"

Spencer-"so are you guys done"

Alex-"almost we have a meeting for the freshmen and since I'm captain I kinda have to be there, but it should only take about 30 40 minutes" she starts wiping her face with the towel"wow I need to quit smoking"

Spencer-"that would probably be a good idea"

Alex-" ya, maybe, anyway are you cool to sit here for a while"

Spencer-"not like I have a choice"

Ashley finally pipes in" I could take you home"

they both stare at Ashley

Alex-"that's up to Spencer"

Spencer-"ya I guess...thanx"

Alex turns to look hard at Ashley

Alex-"straight home"

Ashley throws her hand up in defeat "straight home scouts honor"

Alex-"ok I'll see you later tonight Spencer, your still coming to grey right?"

Spencer-"yup"

Alex-" Aight, and keep your hands to yourself Davies" she heads off to the locker room

Ashley turns toward Spencer"ready to go"

Spencer-"as ready as I'll ever be" Grabbing her things and getting off of the bleachers to stand next to Ashley

Ashley-"well let's get to going"

they begin to walk to the exit of the building when Spencer turns her head to look at Ashley

Ashley-"what?"

Spencer-" scouts honor, why do I have a hard time believeing you were a girl scout"

Ashley-"true, but I slept with a girl that was. So does that count"

Spencer-"and here you said they were all rumors"

Ashley-"hey how do you know she wasn't a long term girlfriend"

Spencer-" you said slept with not dated"

Ashley-"ok, your right" Spencer smiles at Ashley

They reach Ashley's car

Spencer-"a Porsche...Nice"

Ashley-" Ya you should see the backseat"

Spencer-"Thanx, but I'll pass. I can just ask the girls on the squad"

Ashley grins "Funny...oh here" she opens the door for Spencer to get in

Spencer-"smooth" taking a seat in the cayenne

Ashley-" ya I thought so to"she closes the door and enters the drivers side

Ashley-" so which direction to your house"

Spencer-" oh it's the block right behind E & J Furniture" Ashley nods and heads in the direction of Soencer's house

Ashley-"so do I get to ask exactly what was said about me"

Spencer-" I don't think you wanna know"

Ashley-" well if people are gonna spread rumors I'd like to know what's being said exactly"

Spencer-"ok... well I was told you like to break in girls.."

Ashley-"that's it"

Spencer-"that and please don't get mad at me but um they said it would be easier to list the people you haven't slept with compared to the people you have" now looking expectantly at Ashley

Ashley-" I see" Spencer phone starts ringing interrupting them

Spencer-" hello...hey dad...yeah sure thats fine...ok bye dad ..love ya 2" she hangs up but soon flips her phone back open " Glen...hey is Clay with you ...well dad called me , him and mom have to work late so he left us money for pizza is that cool...ya I know I'm sick of pizza too ..just order some take out or something ..ok bye"

Ashley-"not a fan of pizza" Spencer looks up at Ashley

Spencer-" not after eating it for 4 days straight while your parents set up their work"

Ashley-"well I know this great Italian place about a block from here if you wanna go... my treat for being an ass to you earlier"

Spencer-"that probably wouldn't be a good idea"

Ashley-" come on it"ll be completely platonic, and I dunno maybe we can talk and get to know each other better" Spencer raises her eyebrows at that " and maybe you can come up with your own opinion of me"

Spencer-"sure why not, but you're the one whose gonna explain to Alex why I didn't go straight home"

Ashley-" or we could just not tell her"

Spencer-"haha I'm just kidding , its fine"

Ashley-"thank god... I mean not that I'm scared of Alex or anything I can so take her"

Spencer-" ya maybe take her out to lunch but that's about as close as your getting to taking on Alex"

Ashley laughs "this is very true..so we goin to the restaurant"

Spencer giggling at Ashley "ya let's go"


	4. Chapter 4

1They arrive at the restaurant with ashley opening and closeing doors for Spencer, and Spencer being very polite about it.

Soon after being seated Ashley starts the conversation

Ashley-"so how bout we start with the small questions like did you leave a boyfriend or girlfriend back home" trying to see if her prediction about Spencer was right

Spencer-" nope"

Ashley nice going with the whole specificness spence 

Ashley-"okaaaayyy...what's the name of the last person you dated" nice one ash I think I deserve a pat on the back 

Spencer-" sam" smiling at Ashley's lame and obvious attempt

Ashley mother #&$ #& &# #&

Ashley-"Samantha or Samuel"

Spencer-"if you wanna know if I'm into girls just ask"

Ashley-" are you into girls"

Spencer-"yes, I'm into who ever I click with , body parts not being an issue"

Ashley-" well I guess I should try to get us to click"

Spencer-" my turn, what was your longest relationship"

Ashley-" it was probably my last real relationship , it lasted about a year"

Spencer- "why'd you break up"

Ashley-" she cheated on me"

Spencer-"oh...ok...well how bout worst break-up"

Ashley-"sherry, she was dating this guy..."

The waiter interrupts to take their order. After ordering Spencer tell Ashley to continue

Ashley- "well she was dating this guy while hooking-up with me, and normally I wouldn't do that but one she was HOTT and two this guy was an abusive asshole who would probably smack around any girl not just his girl friend, well anyway somehow he found out and caught me at grey I was two seconds away from getting my ass kicked till Aiden showed up and got rid of him"

Spencer-"so what happened with Sherry"

Ashley-"she's still with him some people say they deserve eachother because of how big of a bitch she is, but a guy should never lay a hand on a girl"

Spencer-"wow"

Ashley-" yup...soooo...how do you know Alex"

Spencer-" my dad was her social worker one day I came to visit him and she was there .. We clicked right away and we've been best friends since she'd like a sister to me"

Ashley-" and how'd you guyz remain so close"

Spencer-" we just have such a strong bond. So much craps happened with the both of us we just always could rely on each other"

Ashley-"how so, if its ok to ask"

Spencer-" well, Alex used to bounce around from foster home to foster home, one day something really bad went down at one of her foster parents house , she called me and I snuck her out and made her talk to my dad and tell him the truth.. Then there was this one time last year Alex came to visit and we ended uo at some party I got slipped a roofie and brought into a room with sum guys but before anything happened Alex showed up"

Ashley-" how'd she end up getting you outta there"

Spencer-" she put all three guys in the hospital"

Ashley-"holy shit, I take my other comment back yes..yes I am scared of Alex" causing spencer to laugh" wow so how does she know how to fight like that"

Spencer-" the first time she got arrested for fighting at the age of like 11 my dad paid for her to take a bunch of different martial arts classes ..mostly to keep her off the streets and to work off her temper, that and a crap load of street fights"

Ashley-"wow..anyway enough about Alex I wanna hear more about you"

Spencer smiles at Ashley "if I'm not mistaken we're here to talk about you ..so I can get to know the real you"

Ashley-" ok shoot"

Spencer-" have you ever been in love"

Ashley-"funny you should ask"

Spencer-" why is that"

Ashley-" well I have just recently experienced love at first sight"

Spencer–" Really?" with a hint of sarcasm in her voice

Ashley-"mhhmm just this morning when I accidently bumped into this gorgeous blonde"

Spencer-"that's hysterical really...but no seriously have you"

Ashley-"maybe I don't know"

Spencer-"why's that"

Ashley-" cause honestly I don't know much about love..my parents pretty much suck ..my dads off touring 24/7 and sends me postcards that I know he has someone else write for him...and my mom would rather through money at me then acknowledge me"

Spencer-"ouch"

Ashley-" ya it bites"

Spencer-" I'm impressed though. You didn't strike me as the type to easily open up"

Ashley-" well maybe your just easy to open up too"

Spencer smiles at that

Spencer-" a little cheesy but I'll take it"

finally their food arrives and they begin to eat

Ashley ok ash enough with the mushy stuff you got a bet to win so stop tryin to get into her heart for whatever reason you are and start trying to get into her pants .. ashley has a silly smile on her face great now my thoughts are plopped right in the gutter stoppppppp ...don't think like a pervert ash think like a nice girl ..wait wat do nice girls think about...I'm screwed 

fortunately for Ashley and her now guttered mind Spencer starts the conversation back up

Spencer-" so how do you know Aiden and kelly"

Ashley-" well Kelly's been my best friend since forever"

Spencer-" and Aiden"

Ashley-" through Madison"

Spencer-" you and madison are friends"

Ashley-" yup, we've been friends since freshmen yr."

Spencer-" I see, so you guys have your own clique going"

Ashley-" you can say that, ...so...what do you think of them"

Spencer-" well I only talked to Madison for like a min but she seems cool"

Ashley-"and Aiden"

Spencer-"Aiden's cute, and he seems like a sweet guy"

Ashley-" how long did you two talk for"

Spencer-" about a period or two he seems like an honest guy"

Ashley-" ya" with complete sarcasm

Spencer-" kelly on the other hand I could tell is a real sweet heart"

Ashley-" she is, Kelly's the best I honestly don't know were I'd be without her. If you want a real honest person you should definitely get to know Kelly...As a friend I mean"

Spencer-" why you jealous"

Ashley-"yeah that'll be the day"

Spencer-"did you ever date Kelly"

Ashley-" god no, I mean Kelly's hot and all but I'd be like dating my sister..that and Kelly's kinda like you"

Spencer-" and how's that" not knowing whether or not to be offended

Ashley-" she doesn't really categorize her sexuality she fall for the person not the gender"

Spencer-" well apparently you weren't lying about how close you two are"

Spencer smirks at the thought of her next question

Spencer-" so did you really sleep with everyone on the squad"

Ashley chokes on her food a little

Ashley-"um wait wat"

Spencer-" you heard me"

Ashley-" no actually I haven't"

Spencer-" excluding Kelly"

Ashley thinks about it for a second

Ashley-" nope still haven't"

Spencer" and not including Madison"

Ashley-" nope"

Spencer-" why don't I believe you"

Ashley-" no really I haven't"

Spencer-" are you sure about that"

Ashley-" yes... unless you reconsider my backseat offer"

Spencer's a little confused by the comment

Spencer-" what are you talking about"

Ashley-" you're on the squad and as far as I remember we haven't Fu..."

Spencer-" OKAY!!!! I get it!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

a/n Sorry for the long wait I've been taking advantage of the whole thanksgiving break lol..and from wat I remeber it was FUNNNNNN!!!...any way thank you soooo much for the reviews they made my day seriously ...thank you ..you guys flippin rock for them

oh and this chapter maybe a lil shorter then the others but I'll make it up with the next chapter scouts honor ...

also i had to change their thought into italics cuz it wouldnt let me use other thingamijigs..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley-"I mean you can always help remind me"

Spencer-"probably not"

Ashley-"hey, you can't blame a girl for trying"

Spencer-" Mhmm, soooo, why were you in the athletics office after school, trying out for the squad"

Ashley-" ah no , if I wanted to be on the squad I wouldn't have to try out"

Spencer-"yeah I bet, you've tried out enough.. Under the squad ..so no point really in trying out to be on the squad huh" she say's with a playful smile

Ashley-" cute"

Spencer-" yeah I thought so"

Ashley-" ok for one I was always on top, and to answer your question ..Softball"

Spencer-" your on the team"

Ashley-" I was my freshman year"

Spencer-" what happened ...why'd you quit"

Ashley-" life happened, school, cliques, people , family it all just kinda put a downer on it"

Spencer-"what position did you play"

Ashley-" Pitcher"

Spencer-" were you any good"

Ashley-" I would say...how bout when the season starts you find out for yourself"

Spencer smiles at her "sounds good to me"

they continue to eat while keeping up small talk about Spencer's family and Ashley's life. When they finally finish Ashley picks up the check and they head with Spencer kindly thanking her for dinner.

IN THE CAR

Ashley- " so was any damage control done"

Spencer-" it's gonna take a little more then dinner and a conversation to help me make up my mind"

Ashley looks at Spencer with a sly grin on her face

Ashley-" you know what you just agreed to right"

Spencer-"whats that"

Ashley-"hanging out with me from this day forward, your stuck with me chica"

Spencer-" So why is it so important to you that I have the right opinion about you"

Ashley's turn onto Spencer's block

Ashley-" which house"

Spencer-"that one" pointing to the nicest house on the block

Ashley-" nice" pulling into the driveway

Spencer-" are you gonna answer my question"

Ashley puts the car in park " it's important because" she takes a second to think up an answer" for us to click you're gonna have to like what you see about me"

Spencer-" that was a such a B.S. answer , tell me is it really that hard to just be honest, Thanx again for dinner bye"

Spencer goes to get out of the car when Ashley gently grabs her hand pulling her back in. Spencer sits back in the car and looks at Ashley

Ashley-" it may have sounded sarcastic, but it was my god honest answer" staring into the blondes eyes when they both quickly looked down at their interlocked hands

Spencer releases Ashley's hand " I gotta go"

she steps out of the car closing the door behind her

Ashley let's out a sigh but her attention is quickly drawn to the passenger side window which Spencer is now leaning on facing ashley

Spencer-" Thank you again for dinner" more sincerely this time " I had a great time"

Ashley-"no problem"

Spencer-" so I'll see you tomorrow"

Ashley-" definitely" _ more like tonight at grey_

Spencer head to the door of her house taking a quick glance back at Ashley before entering

Ashley drives off flipping open her call to call Kelly

Kelly-" hey hooker how'd it go"

Ashley-"can you be at my house in 15 please, and bring some clubbing clothes"

Kelly-" alright, are you okay"

Ahley-" far from , I'll see you at my house alright"

Kelly-" yeah I'll leave in a minute"

Ashley reached her house to see Kelly parked in her driveway. They walk into ashleys house heading directly into her room taking a seat on her couch

Kelly-" so are you gonna tell me wat's going on"

Ashley-" one day!!!"

Kelly-" one day what?"

Ashley-" I hang out with her one friggin day and she has me ridiculously confused"

Kelly hiding her smile " how so"

Ashley-" we sat and ate dinner and she somehow had me telling her my fuckin life story"

Kelly-" that's weird"

Ashley-" tell me about it"

Kelly-" Is that all"

Ashley-" god no, I'm so confused about the bet and myself ...how I feel...holy shit I'm talkng about feelings" slightly grimacing at the words " Kelly put me outta my misery" putting her head into her hands

Kelly-" Ash" Ashley makes no sign of moving her head " Ash, look at me" slowly but surely she lifts her head up to meet Kelly's stare

Kelly-" whatever you decide to do with anything the bet, Spencer anything. You're my best friend and I'll back you one hundred percent"

Ashley-" I have no idea what it is I'm gonna do"

Kelly-" well till you do, you've got a bet to win"

Ashley-" yeah, you're right. Now I definitely can't let Aiden win"

Kelly laughs " so why the whole clubbing clothes"

Ashley-" Spencer and Alex Are goin to Grey tonight I thought we could make an appearance, but I don't know anymore"

Kelly-" oh screw that we;re going get dressed"

Ashley-"what why"

Kelly-" cause Madison told me her Aiden were heading up there tonight"

Ashley-"uhhhhh fuck me!!!"

Kelly-"yuck that would be like incest"

Ashley laughs at that

Kelly-" there's that smile, now get your lazy ass up and get dressed"

Ashley- "fine" she heads to her closet to get ready

kelly _maybe I was right, Spencer might be the one to bring back the old Ashley, I just hopes it works without anybody getting hurt_

Ashley finishes getting ready after about an hour of "how bout this" "does this work" "what do you think of this" later she settles for tight fitting black jeans and a barely there black and white spaghetti strap tank

Kelly-" hott now let's go"


	6. Chapter 6

1A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK ...THEY MAKE MY DAY..LOL..WULP...HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YA'LL ENJOY IT...AND PLEASE R&R...IF YOU GET THE CHANCE THANX..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20 minutes later they reach Grey's Kelly spotting Aiden Spencer Alex and the crew at the end table so they head over

Ashley-" great I have to get past Aiden and Alex"

Kelly-" don't worry about Alex, I'll take care of that, just out charm Aiden...Hey guys" they reach then "when did you guys get here"

Aiden-" about ten minutes ago"

glen-"and I refuse to sit here any longer" here turns to Madison " how bout we hit the dance floor and let me be the envy of every guy here"

Madison-" and sum girls too" looking directly at Ashley who in return just rolls her eyes

Madison turning to glen"sure" they head off to the dance floor

Clay- "and there's Sean and Chelsea I'm out I'll talk to ya'll later"

Ashley and Kelly sit down

Kelly-" hey Alex long time no see"

Alex-" umm yeah how you been" the beautiful brunette trying to hide the nervousness in her voice upon talk to Kelly. Ashley and Spencer catch on and wonder what's going on with lil miss bad ass"

Kelly-" I'm good, can't wait till we start volley ball again, I kinda miss the season"

Alex-" I don't really miss it all that much,. It's basketball, volleyball and soccer for me there all sports"

Kelly-" I never said it was the sport I missed" three jaws hit the floor after that comment , except for Aiden who is too busy thinking of his game plan to win Spencer over

Aiden-" so Spencer are you thirsty?, we can go up.." but is cut off by Kelly

Kelly-"actually I was just about to head up there to get something to drink I can grab something for you guys if you'd like, so we don't lose this table and all"

Aiden defeated and some what aggravated" fine... just get me a beer"

Spencer-"a cranberry juice please"

Alex-" a screw driver if that's cool" Kelly just smiles and nods

Ashley-"ummmm" looking at Spencer " rum and coke" Spencer's look changes while staring back at Ashley

Ashley-" on second thought hold the rum and make it a diet"

Spencer smiles at that

Kelly-" wow, that's a lot of drinks. Alex think you can help me out"

Alex-" uh yeah sure" they get up and to the bar . Ashley and Spencer are still locked in a stare

Ashley-" what?" smiling at Spencer whose head is tilted to the side while looking at Ashley

Spencer's shakes her head "nothing" Ashley places her hand on Spencer's thigh giving her a slight playful nudge

Ashley-" no, now you have to tell me"

Spencer-" you didn't have to do that"

Ashley-" do what?"

Spencer-" get a virgin drink"

Aiden realizing he's being left out" and now I'm gonna go grab a shot, ash you want?"

Ashley-" I'll pass" Aiden shakes his head in disbelief

Turning her attention back to Spencer

Ashley-" sorry about that so what were you saying again"

Spencer-" you didn't have to get a virgin drink"

Ashley-" yeah, I know, but maybe I don't want to get wasted and forget most of today. Cause I've kinda my day so far" Spencer smiles at that " plus I've kinda had a taste for things that are virginal lately"

Spencer let's out a frustrated sigh and begins to get up and walk away from the table with Ashley in hot pursuit

Ashley-" Spencer wait up" gently grasping her arm to turn her around

Spencer-" why do you always do that"

Ashley- "do what"

Spencer-" anytime you start to say something sincere or honest you have to finish with some ignorant comment why can't you just say what you feel with out sarcasm" Ashley stands still and Spencer gives up and turns her back toward Ashley to walk away only to get turned back towards the brunette again

Ashley-" you're right I'm sorry"

Spencer-' but why do you do that"

Ashley-"can we sit down first" Spencer nods and follows Ashley back to the table

Ashley-" It's just when I talk about anything that relates to how I feel or any emotion I either freeze up or say something completely rude and crude" Spencer continues to look at Ashley waiting for her to continue " if it has anything to do with how I may or may not feel I always have a difficulty expressing it"

Spencer-" how come"

Ashley-" I don't trust people easily, actually come to think of it I only trust one other person besides myself"

Spencer-"Kelly"

Ashley just nods in response

Spencer-" you know... by ordering a diet coke u proved some of wat my source said wrong"

Ashley-" Is that so. Why what was said about my drinking habits"

Spencer-" that you'll never see Ashley at a club or party with out her being completely wasted"

Ashley-" no I just like to have fun"

Spencer-" so why aren't you drinking now then"

Ashley-" I already told you, I wanna remember today"

Ashley-" so when do you plan on telling me who this informant of yours is"

Spencer-" I could tell you but then, I'd have to kill you" she says with a grin

Ashley-" cute real cute" Spencer laughs at that " so were the hell are Kelly and Alex with our drinks"

Spencer-" speaking of does Kelly have a thing for Alex"

Ashley-" I wouldn't doubt it.. But seriously though were the hell did they go" they both begin to look around

Spencer-" I have no clue"

Spencer then feels Ashley's hand on her shoulder turning her around pointing to the dance floor were Alex and Kelly are dancing and seem to seconds away from screwing on the dance floor.

Spencer-" wow"

Ashley-" yeah, that's hott" smiling at Spencer

Ashley-" you know we could" but is unfortunately interrupted by Aiden

Aiden-" hey Spencer I got you a drink since I figured those two weren't coming back" handing her a cranberry juice

Spencer-" thanks Aiden"

Ashley-" and you didn't grab me one , how very courteous of you Aid"

Aiden-" I forgot what you wanted, what with u not drinking and all"

Ashley-" whatever"

Aiden-"so Spencer this songs pretty hot, do you think I can get dance"

Spencer-" ummm sure. But I think Ashley was gonna ask me something first" they both turn to look at Ashley

Ashley-" oh it was nothing.. Go have fun out there guys"

As Aiden and Spencer start to dance to their second song in a row. Ashley is sitting alone at the bar , but then again it's Ashley so she doesn't stay alone for long.

A gorgeous brunette take a step directly behind Ashley leaning forward to whisper seductively in her ear

Paige-" Now why would Ashley Davies be sitting at the bar and not tearing it up on the dance floor"

Ashley-" maybe I haven't found anyone worth dancing with"

Paige-" is that right?"

Ashley spins around to face her. Giving her a one over

Ashley-" till now" grabbing the girls hand and heading straight for the dance floor


	7. Chapter 7

1A/N...THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK AND MY BAD ON NOT UPDATING SOONER...MY EXCUSE ..ONE WORD " DRAMA" AND LET ME TELL YOU DATING A GIRL IS SOOO LIKE DATING A GUY... JUST U KNOW...MORE FLIPPIN DRAMA...LOL..ANYWAY THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ROCK ..OH AND PLEASE R&R THIS CHAP...GOOD OR BAD WHICHEVER ..I'LL TAKE IT ..LOL..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the two hit the dance floor Busta Rhymes "touch it " begins to blare through the speakers.

And the girls begin to grind as close to one another as possible...Ashley turns around resting her back to the front of Paige staying in perfect rhythm of the music..but falters a step as soon as she looks up catching the stare of the blonde dancing with Aiden..the two hold perfect eye contact through out the rest of the song and the beginning of a new one... Ashley finally having had enough of Aiden grinding all over Spencer turns around to face Paige and whispers into the brunettes ear..they pull apart and Paige just nods at Ashley.

About a god ten seconds later a slow song begins to play, and Aiden not believing his luck takes a step closer to Spencer placing his hands on her waist

Aiden _dude how easy is this fuckin bet gonna be..._

But his thoughts are cut short by the feel of a hand on his shoulder pulling him back. Then turning his head to see Paige and Ashley standing beside them. The glare he is now throwing in Ashley's direction has gone completely unnoticed by the brunette as all her attention is on the blue eyed blonde in front of her..

Ashley-" I wanted to ask Spencer that question now"

Aiden-" how bout you ..."

Spencer steps up closer to Ashley

Spencer-" What's up Ash"

Ashley-" Can I have this dance?"

Aiden -"Why don't you two " referring to Paige and Ashley "dance" but as before he is being completely ignored by Ashley. Who has now taken a step closer to Spencer closing the gap between them

Paige-" your just mad that I've turned you down twice already tonight"

This catches both the girls attention now

Ashley-" Twice?"

Paige-" well the way he was throwing the shots back earlier he probably didn't remember that I had already turned him down" she starts to giggle " he even used the same pick-up line"

Ashley-" nice"

Aiden-" So Ashley is this your new conquest of the night"

now pissed Ashley takes a step towards Aiden

Ashley- "you know what Aiden.."

but is pulled back by Spencer

Spencer-" so how about that dance?"..pulling Ashley closer to her and away from Aiden

Smiling at the blonde Ashley wraps her arms around Spencer's waist pulling her close. As Spencer's arms hang loosely around Ashley's neck. Both swaying softly to the lyrics of NickleBacks "Far Away"

realizing she may be putting Spencer off by holding her too close she leans her head in close to Spencer's ear to whisper

Ashley-"is this okay?" pulling her a little closer so that Spencer knows to what exactly she referring to

Spencer-" It's perfect"

As the song continues Ashley's attention is diverted away from the blue eyes in front of her to the couple in the corner of the club practically going at it. Letting out a laugh as soon as she realizes it's Kelly and Alex

Spencer looks at her funny wondering why the brunette is finding their dancing humourous .

Spencer-"what"

Ashley-" I found the answer to the question you asked earlier"

she nods her head in the direction of their best friends. Causing the blonde to look away from Ashley and see what it is exactly she's talking about... though as soon as she see's Alex's hand sneak into the back pocket of Kelly's jeans she knows she's seen to much and turns back around to face the beautiful girl in front of her.. The song begins to fade out which goes unnoticed by the two girls as they have now lost them selves in each others arms and eyes

D.J.-" okay I'm gonna leave you love birds with one last song and then were bring the tempo back up in this piece. So here is in my opinion and as we all know my opinion matters the ultimate love song"

The opening chords to "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain and Ashley pulls Spencer even closer.

Ashley-" When do you have to be home"

Spencer-" One thirty why?"

Ashley-" will you come with me somewhere?"

Spencer-" were?"

Ashley-" some place I want to show you and I promise to be a perfect lady the whole time..or you know for at least the next hour" she says smiling

Spencer just nods her head giggling at the brunette

Ashley grabs her hand as they head out of the club and into Ashley's car

Ashley_ ok what the hell is going on here..why am I taking her to my spot..this isn't right...what the flip is going on with you it has barely been 24 hours ash and your treating her like she's girlfriend..speaking of... what was that shit back there getting all jealous of Aiden touching Spencer..this is just supposed to be another bet..SHE is supposed to be just another piece of ass so quit acting like a pussy_ ... She turns her head to glance at Spencer whose attention is on the scenery they are passing..._God she's beautiful...what the!!!!...yeah I'm screwed_

When they finally reach their destination Ashley opens the door for Spencer the motions for the blonde to follow her. After about a good 3 minute walk the reach the spot Ashley intended for Spencer to see. Which turns out to be one of the most beautiful views Spencer has ever laid her eyes on

Spencer-" wow Ash this is gorgeous" staring at the amazing L.A. lights

Ashley-" this is my get away spot"

Spencer- " and how did you come across it?"

Ashley-" well... Griffith Park A.K.A. make out point. Is about another quarter mile down or so"

Spencer smiles at Ashley locking eyes with the brunette

Spencer-" I see... and you brought me here instead of there"

Ashley continues to stare into the beautiful blue eyes in front of her

Spencer-" thanks"

Ashley-" what are you thanking me for"

Spencer-" you brought me somewhere special to you and not some sleazy make out point"

Ashley-" you"re not the type of girl I'd bring to a sleazy make out spot"

the grin plastered on Spencer's face widens as they both continue to stare deeply into the others eyes.

Ashley-" do you have any idea how beautiful you are" _wow ash were the hell did that come from.._

Causing the blonde to blush

Spencer-" never really thought of myself as that"

Ashley-" well you are trust me"

Spencer-" thank you"

they turn away from each other to face the beautiful sight before them.. Then Ashley feels Spencer slowly bring their hands together intertwining their fingers. Leaving Ashley with a shit eating grin

Ashley_ dude stop smiling seriously stop ..im being for real stop smiling...yeah I can't do it..and she's only holding my hand ..wow ..imagine if it were other parts of my anatomy she was holding..or you know touching, stroking, licking, fu..._

Spencer-" we should start heading back I gotta be home soon"

they head back to the cayenne and drive into the direction of grey's to meet Alex and Kelly outside

Ashley-" hey guys"

Alex eyeing Ashley suspiciously " so were did you guys go off to" staring Ashley down

Ashley throwing her hands up in defense " I didn't do anything I swear"

Spencer smiling at Ashley's intimidation" she took me for a drive, I didn't feel like staying here any longer"

Kelly-" mhmm, well Ash a few of the girls just showed up do you feel like staying a little while longer with me, I seem to have worn Alex out"

Ashley smiling-" yeah I bet you.." but is quickly cut off by a nudge in the ribs from Spencer " I mean yeah sure I'll stay"

Kelly-" cool well I'll walk them to the car, I'll be right back"

Alex, Kelly and Spencer turn to leave

Ashley-" actually Spencer can I talk to you real quick"

Spencer turns and nods telling Alex she'll meet her at the car

Spencer-"what's up"

Ashley-" umm I just wanted to see if you felt like hanging out tomorrow"

Spencer-" yeah sure..here" Spencer reaches out and pulls Ashley phone from the clip on her jeans sending a shiver through Ashley when the blondes fingertips accidently graze her bare hip. Spencer flips Ashley's phone open typing in her number then places it back into the clip.

Spencer-" just call me whenever"

Ashley-" even during class?" she says with a mischievous grin

Spencer-" you could but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm gonna answer it."

Ashley smile -" and I wanted to say thanks"

Spencer-" for what"

Ashley-" for giving me a chance"

Spencer-" anytime" she turns away and head to Alex's car

Ashley-" oh and Spencer" Spencer turns to face her "that phone clip move ... realll smooth"

Spencer smiles and throws Ashley a wink " oh I know" and begins to walk away again

Ashley-" tease!!!" she screams to Spencer's retreating form

Kelly walks back-up to Ashley

Kelly-" if the grin on your face even slightly resembles the one on mine, then it's safe to say we both had a good night"

Ashley just smiles and nods before they head back in

Alex and Spencer are driving back to Spencer's hoping to get her home on time before Mrs. Carlin has a heart attack

Spencer-" Soo... you and Kelly huh?"

Alex just casually shrugs trying to make it look like its not a big deal but the grin plastered to her face says other wise.

Alex-" I guess" turning to look at Spencer " so you and Ashley"

Spencer shaking her head-" no we're just friends"

Alex-" Spencer, Ashley doesn't have just friends, especially ones of the female variety"

Spencer-" not true, what about Kelly?"

Alex-" that's only because Kelly's like her sister"

Spencer-" and Madison?"

Alex-" I've seen her and Madison hook-up at parties...listen I'm not trying to rain on your parade, but the girl's bad news and I'm just looking out for you"

Spencer-" I know that Alex, and because I know that, I think I'll give Ashley a chance and if she try's what you and everyone else is implying she's gonna try I know I'll always have you to back me up"

Alex smiling at Spencer " and don't you forget it"

Spencer-" never, so am I gonna get any story on what went down with you and Kelly"

Alex-" well she is a good kisser"

Spencer laughs-" apparently"

Alex-" and she is extremely HOTT!!"

Spencer-" and here I thought you weren't shallow"

Alex-" funny Spencer, but seriously she's a really cool person and we just kinda clicked I guess"

Spencer-" yeah she seems like a really sweet girl"

Alex-" which makes me wonder why she's friends with Ashley"

Spencer-" maybe Kelly's like me and can see the good in people" directing the comment at Alex

Alex turns to glance at Spencer but pulling her attention back on the road

Alex-" that was a really good line Spence I'm gonna have to give you that"

Spencer laughs at this

They pull up to the Carlin house hold with 5 minutes to spare on Spencer's curfew

Spencer-" thanks for the ride Alex"

Alex-" so am I giving u ride to school tomorrow or is cock face driving you"

Spencer-" well if your gonna insist on driving me who am I to say no" she starts to get out of Alex's Navigator

Alex-" hey Spence" she turns to look at her friend in the drivers seat" just be careful ok"

Spencer nods" you too"

she exits the car and walks into her house


	8. AN

1A/N----. Just wanted to say sorry for the lack of updates .. I'm kinda at a loss on what to do next. So I figured I'd ask you guys...well the issue I'm having at the moment is when I wrote this story I skipped ahead and wrote the rest of the story a month after Spencer and Ashley first hung out. So theres about a whole month missing from this fic. Now its up to you guys. Would you rather me keep the story the way its already written (lack of month and all). Or would you rather have me write the what happens in that month... now no matter which one gets picked I will be updating soon ( I promise) most likely Saturday night...so if you guys get a chance could u pwetty pwetty pweez email me and let me know or just leave a review with ur decision...thanx peeps

And of course THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS/FEEDBACK... UR THE EFFIN SHIT...LOL.. And I hope you guys continue to read this story...


	9. Chapter 8

1

A/N... I just wanted to say thanks to all of you for the feedback/reviews. It makes me ridiculously happy knowing at least one person out there is enjoying my fic..lol..so again I say thanks sooooooooooo much guys.

Welp here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it. P.s as mostly all of you can see I don't (and not purposely) pay attention to my grammar. So if anyone feels like helping me out on that department that's be hugely appreciated. Just email me and let me know thanx guys.

Oh and ROXY. Im foo shooo all for constructive criticism so I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback and I'll def. Be keeping it in mind from now on. Though as I may or may not of hinted ( I blame A.D.D. for not remembering If I did..lol..)... I really suck at that whole grammar thing.. lol...but I promise to try..anywho thanks for feedback.. Hope you enjoy this update a lil more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As morning rears it's ugly head, Alex pulls into the Carlin's driveway beeping her horn waiting on the youngest Carlin.

Spencer makes her way down the driveway, Greeting Alex as she gets into her truck.

Alex-" your looking a little dressed up for school Spence"

Spencer-" I don't know what your talking about I just want to look nice."

Alex smiles at Spencer " mhmm.."Shaking her head at the blonde. As she begins to pull out of the driveway

Spencer-"anyway, what do you have planned after practice today?"

Alex-" food"

Spencer-"food?"

Alex-" hell yeah food.. Basketball works up an appetite. You up for joining me"

Spencer-" oh for sure. My dads working late again. I sooooo don't want any more pizza"

They both laugh at that. As the rest of the drive to school is filled with small talk.

Reaching the school, Spencer says her goodbye to Alex and heads straight for her locker. Opening her locker, she spots Ashley, Madison, and Kelly talking down the hall. As soon as her eyes land on the brunette beauty, she notices Ashley's looking right at her, holding each others stare for what feels like ages they are soon interrupted when a tall muscular figure stands directly in front of Spencer's eyesight.

Aiden-"morning beautiful" causing a blush to appear on the blondes face

Spencer-" morning Aiden"

Aiden-" hey so I wanted to say thanks for the dances yesterday, but you left so early I never got a chance to talk to you"

Spencer-" yeah sorry about that, you know it was a school night and all"

Aiden-" yeah I get it, anyway I was wondering where you were planning on sitting at lunch today. Cause there's this amazing seat in the middle of the quad that has your name on it."

Ashley suddenly appears next to the two

Ashley-" yeah but the only downfall is, it's right next to him" causing a well intended chuckle to escape the Blue-eyed girl in front of her.

Aiden-" real nice ash"

Kelly-" Ashley and nice in the same sentence, I think I may have just walked into the twilight zone" they all let out a laugh with that.

Ashley-" and now im definitely looking into the market for a new best friend" turns and looks at Spencer " you think you're up for it Carlin"

Alex walking up to the group

Alex-" do not answer that Spencer"

Ashley-" what? It was an honest question"

Alex-" nothing that comes out of your mouth is ever honest Ashley"

Kelly-"guys cool it"

Ashley-" hey I'm totally chillaxed, it robo cop here you should be talking to"

Alex-" shouldn't you be somewhere contracting some kind of STD"

Spencer-" Alex..please"

Alex-"ok fine. Anyway I just wanted to let you know practice was cancelled so call me when u need me to come pick you up k."

Spencer-" ok..thanx lex."

Alex-" no problem. I'll see you third period alright" Spencer nods her head in response.

Ashley- " you know Spencer I could give you ride if you want. I mean there's no need to have Alex drive home and back."

Alex-" trust me if that's the alternative. I'd have no problem driving to Alaska and back."

Ashley-" seriously you act like im gonna take advantage of her in a 10 minute car ride"

Alex-" I wouldn't put it past you"

Kelly-" both of you stop!, your acting like friggin 5 year olds"

looking between the two.

Ashley smiles widely at the comment which soon turns into a light giggle

Kelly-" what?"

Ashley-" 5 year olds huh?" Kelly just sternly nods her head" well wouldn't that kinda make you a pedophile" everyone busts out laughing " dude your macking it to a first grader, that's just all kinds of wrong"

Kelly-" real funny ash" the warning bell goes off, as the students start heading to class.

Ashley-" well it's been fun ladies and " looking directly at Aiden " animals but I gotta bounce"

Alex-" oh please do" Ashley rolls her eyes at her.

Ashley-" but before I go I'm gonna kinda need an answer about that whole car ride thing"

Spencer-" yeah ash , that be great. And thank you it's really nice of you"

Ashley smile at Spencer " no problem"

Kelly-" there you guys go again using Ashley and nice in the same sentence. I think it's like an omen or something"

Aiden mumbles " or something"

Spencer turns around and closes her locker getting ready to head to class.

The light bulb over Aiden's head lights up and he reaches for her books offering to walk her to class. She smiles at hm and accepts. As they all break away from each other and head to their own classes

Kelly and Ashley walking to class

Kelly-" why didn't you offer to walk her to class. You so let Aiden out smart you"

Ashley-" ok first off Aiden could never out smart. And secondly Spencer's's not stupid."

Kelly looks at her somewhat confused.

Ashley-" you can't ever be too nice to someone, cause they'll always think there's a reason behind it. My plan isn't to out sweet Aiden. My plan is to let Aiden out sweet himself"

Kelly-" what do you mean ash. Its never a bad thing to be sweet"

Ashley-" yeah to a certain extent. But if I sat there and offered her all the things Aiden's offering her and on top of that carry her books she's gonna know something's up. No one can be that nice for no reason. They always want something out of it, and Spencer's's not a stupid girl. She'll catch on."

Kelly-" I can't believe you seriously thought that shit out"

Ashley-" what I'm trying to win here."

Kelly-" and your using Aiden's stupidity to your advantage"

Ashley smiling -" exactly!"

Kelly stops and stares at Ashley

Kelly-" you're going to hell, you know that right"

Ashley just winks and smiles in response leaving Kelly to follow her laughing.

Meanwhile...

Aiden-" so you never answered me on the whole lunch offer"

Spencer-" oh yeah um I'm really not sure if im gonna eat lunch on campus today sorry, but thanx for the offer though"

Aiden-" it's cool there's always tomorrow or the next day"

Spencer just nods in response. As they stop right outside of her class. With a few minutes to spare.

Aiden-" so Alex doesn't seem all that fond of Ashley what's up with that"

Spencer-" she's just really protective, and since she knows all about Ashley reputation. She's skeptical of Ashley's intentions."

Aiden-" so basically she just doesn't like her"

Spencer-" yeah pretty much"

Aiden-" well if Alex doesn't like Ashley then she's obviously a really good judge of character"

not seeing as Alex is passing them both to get into the class next to them she stops and turns to Aiden

Alex-" I'm glad you think so" Aiden smiles at her " cause I don't like your ass neither" she turns and winks at Spencer's before passing her by as Aiden looks like he's about to through a tantrum.

Spencer-" sorry she's pretty blunt"

Aiden just shrugs and smiles now at a loss for words

Spencer-" well we should probably head into class huh?" Aiden just nods handing Spencer her books

Spencer-" thanks for walking me"

Aiden-" it was my pleasure." he smiles at her.


End file.
